Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom, (pronounced Greeny Phantom), is an American animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox and other channels on August 13, 1995, eventually premiered on Cartoon Network on March 16, 2002, and is syndicated on USA Network and a few NBC affiliate networks. The show finished its run on November 23, 2004 but restarted in 2005. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996. Stainton conceived Greeny Phatom in 1989 with his idea with two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The pilot episode was originally first aired on August 13, 1995. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie, which was released on July 21, 2002, and its sequel titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which was released on August 23, 2013. In 2014, Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions of Newhouse, North Lanarkshire purchased the rights and the other rights to Greeny Phatom for the equivalent of $99,000 (in US dollars). New episodes will be made, but using a mixture of Adobe Flash, GoAnimate, and MS Paint. DevelopmentEdit The show was first conceived by Robert Stainton, then an amateur animator at CalArts in the office of Terry Ward in 1989. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Big Guy, and Dr. Benson. They did not exactly look like Little Guy or Dr. Beanson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. But when the year 1990 came, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy. Then Robert came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Dr. Beanson's cousin, Dr. After that more characters came along such asGree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up for a name of the show. Greeny Phatom. "It was a wierd name," said Robert, also director of the series. A conception for the pilot had came. Greeny Phatom first appeared on February 13, 1994 as a original unaired pilot and the comic. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television, with the aid of the chain of American family entertainment centers known as Chuck E. Cheese's and Robert's company Greetastic. The unaired pilot is the early version of "Pilot". In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted''Greeny Phatom'' into a half-hour television series on Fox. The series was originally set to premiere on April 24, 1995 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, The Original Un-aired Pilot, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2002). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on August 13, 1995. The entire franchise was aquired by Fox in 1996. During 2002 and 2003, reruns of older episodes were broadcast on The N (back then a nighttime programming block on Noggin (both channels are now TeenNick and Nick Jr.), and the show was promoted at Jillian's locations as part of their sponsorship of Noggin and The N. At Jillian's locations was the Greeny Zone, which contained of a Greeny Arcade machine, a animatronic show (called the Greeny Phatom Band, which was a Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show with Greeny Phatom character cosmetics), a food and drink bar serving foods such as the Bananas in Pyjamas bananas, burgers, crunchy munchy honey cakes with yellow jelly, and more, a Greeny Phatom-themed bowling alley, and a walkaround Little Guy or Little Girl. All Greeny Zones except for the ones at the Jillian's restaurants in Boston and Worcester are closed. Later in 2008, TCFTV sold Greeny Phatom to Fox Television Studios but Sony Wonder still owns the rights. Then on December 4th, the 6th birthday of the last episode of Keegan's favorite show (Monk), Fox Television Studios shut down along with Fox 21 and created Fox21 Television Studios, so then when they shut down, Twentieth Century Fox Television retained the rights to the series. Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions is the current copyright holder, owning the rights since the restart of this wiki itself. TCFTV, Keegan Ltd., and Sony Wonder still own the rights to help produce and distribute episodes. In 2014, Mill Creek Entertainment issued the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack. CharactersEdit The character list was like it always was. This is the list: * Little Guy * Little Girl * Doctor * Dr. Beanson * Gary's Mother * Gary's Father * Santed Sailor * Dr. Mother * Mocter * Bob Beanson * Beanson * Dr. Clown * Green Bob * Dr. PBS * Dr. BeanClownson * Walter * Mudd Thomas * Gum * Gangster Sailor * Little Guy 2 * Geo Guy * Earthy Guy Voice castEdit * Robert Stainton as Little Guy * Bill Cosby as Doctor and Dr. Father * Mac Junior as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, and Magic-Mario * Speakonia Wanda as Gary's Mother * Speakonia Sydney as Walter * Mike Reynolds as Bob Beanson and Gree Guy * Tara Stong as Little Girl * Speakonia Alex as Gangster Sailor * Robosoft Four as Dr. Mother * Chris Sabat as Dr. Clown * Denis Akiyama as Gary's Father * Mac Junior as Fetus Grandpa * George Carlin as Monty Python * Payton List as Little Guy 2, Geo Guy, Magic-Little Guy, Mellow Guy and Wombidy * Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Earthy Guy, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario * Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 * Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 and Snoop Dog * Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 * Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 * Robert Stainton as Santed Sailor and Little Guy 8 * Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson * Murray Cook as Pube Beason * Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy and Dr. Geo Cortex * Tom Kenny as Green Bob * Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop * Russi Taylor as Geo Girl * Alec Baldwin as Little Guy 9 * Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS * Junior Eddie as Greeny Michael and Stary Guy * Denise Oliver as Little Girl 2 * Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 * Sheila Ried as Little Girl 4 * Simon Nash as Syo Guy * Jamie Foxx as Stink Guy * Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy * Emma Stone as Dr. PBS-son * Martin Sherman as Green Bob the Second * Junior Sydney as Super Guy * Liam O'Brien as Pinky Inf. Robot FilmsEdit 20th Century Fox, Sony Wonder and Paramount Pictures (even though Robert Stainton put that logo at the end of the movie) produced Greeny Phatom The Movie, a film adaption of the Greeny Phatom animated series released on July 21, 2002 and re-released on February 18, 2005. The film was directed by series creator, Robert Stainton. A sequel was released in 2013. EpisodesEdit : Main article(s): List of episodes TriviaEdit * The Greeny was where Dr. Beanson was hired. * Santed Sailor runs a place called Beach Park. * When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Robert made them that way. * Since 2012, the show was made to make fun of YouTube trolls on the Internet. * Since December 2013, the show was hated by people because of the "crappy animation". Most of them were later forced to watch Plan 9 from Outer Space over and over for the rest of their lives. * The series is tremendously popular in Iceland, where it's broadcaster, RÚV channel 1 (formerly known as Sjónvarpið) airs a one-hour two-episode back-to-back slot of the show on Friday nights, and 3 episodes of the show on their kids block, seven days a week. Commercials for Greeny Phatom merchandise can last up to 5 minutes, and the toys are abundant in the country. The translation is of extraordinary quality and full of intelligent and hilarious word play. The cast of voice actors is made of awesome as some of them are really famous Icelandic star actors. The "Bailando En Tejas" song dubbings are recorded by a well-known singer. ** It's also popular in Nova Scotia as well, but not as extreme as in Iceland. GalleryEdit Category:Blog posts Category:Help desk